


Allegiance

by musical_princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Force Use, Imperialism, Political Alliances, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_princess/pseuds/musical_princess
Summary: You are a princess of a tiny but vital system needed for the successs of the First Order. As the youngest of seven sons, you are set to inherit your planet's throne. Your mother offers your hand to Snoke as a way to protect your system and to expand its power. The Supreme Leader decides for you to marry Hux, due to rumors of your “instability” and thinks that with Ren you would be dead in minutes, a problem forthe Order’s alliance with your system, and Hux will be able to control and reign you in, or so he thought.





	Allegiance

The one thing that Armitage despises in the entirety of the universe, the thing that caused him to grind his teeth in displeasure, the bane of his existence: Kylo Ren. From his daily tantrums that caused destruction of ship consoles to his condescending remarks in front of his crew, the man consistently behaved in ways that pushed all of Hux’s buttons.  If someone placed Armitage in a room with General Organa, Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren and gave him a blaster with two shots left, there are some days that Hux without a doubt would leave the room with two blaster shots in Ren’s chest. 

The only thing that comes close to Hux’s hatred towards Ren would be his disdain for dignitary visits. The constant appeasement of allies to ensure support, when all he wants to do is strangle their pompous little necks and shove it up their equally pomaded arses. The latter of the situations caused General Hux to be in the main hanger of the Finalizer. Waiting for the arrival of a Princess of some small, but vital system to the First Order.

The convoy carrying the Princess was due over an hour ago. Hux’s mood surpassed slightly annoyed, to somewhat impatient, and now bordered on a full outrage. Armitage had scheduled meetings with Ren and Phasma later in the day. Tired of waiting he called out, 

 

“Lieutenant Brusia!”

“Yes sir?”

“Have you heard from Lieutenant Mitaka as to what caused the convoy carrying the Princess to be delayed? If so, why have I not been informed about it?”

 “Yes sir, it appears that the convoy got caught in a skirmish with Resistance fighters leaving the system and needed to evade them before jumping to the Finalizer’s location. We only recently received communication regarding the situation from Lieutenant Mitaka.”

“Of course, the Resistance.” he said in an annoyed clipped tone, “well, do you have an estimated time of arrival?”

“Yes sir. They are scheduled to arrive within the next few minutes. Shall I have them delay the arrival to ensure completion of the other meetings you have today”

“No, it would be impolite to keep our guests waiting.” _But yet they have the decency to be running behind schedule,_ thought Hux.

 

No sooner than after his initial inquires, the convoy came into view of the hanger and prepared for landing procedures. Armitage straightened up and put on his best diplomatic face. Which to the crew around him, looked like one of a man smiling but with dead eyes. As the shuttle ramp began to descend, he could see the tips of Mitaka’s boots at the top of the ramp. Mitaka strode to the bottom of the ramp and took his place at Hux’s right hand side.

Behind Mitaka followed eight young women, clad in floor length, silky light green dresses. Each of their heads covered in a hood made of the same material as the dress. While descending the ramp, the women kept their heads down and eyes looking at the floor as if they were trying to stay out of sight and mind. 

Once the women got off the ramp, they lined up at the bottom, with half of the girls on one side of the ramp, and the other half on the opposite.  

Armitage turned his eyes to the top of the ramp and saw the Princess of...of…of…somewhere. Armitage’s mind blanked at the name of the planet. As he looked at her up and down. He thought that he had never seen as distinctive as her. From where he was standing, it looked like she would only reach his shoulder. Her fiery red hair was curled and ornately arranged at the top of her head. Resting in front of the curls was a small silver tiara with green gems at intersections at the points where the metal met. Her piled hair displayed the tips of her long, pointy ears. Her white painted face featured an intricately painted midnight blue galaxy mask with small white dots made to look like constellations, making her wide, dark green eyes stand out. Her small lips were colored in a shade of red that Armitage could only describe as the color of fresh blood.

Hux’s eyes moved down to the Princess’s dress. The bodice appeared to be made out of a velvet material. The center of the bodice was in a dark green color, with leaves and vines embroidered onto it, with black at the sides. The skirt was a tan color with small flowers printed with additional small flowers, along the hem continued the pattern from the center of the bodice, covering the whole skirt was tooled black fabric. The sleeves of the gown were made of the same black tool fabric. Along the waist and bust of the dress was an intricate black lack with dark orange accents. 

She descended the ramp of the shuttle as if she glided down from the clouds, placing all those who gazed upon her in a sort of trance.

“General Hux,” Mitaka’s voice snapped Hux out of whatever daze the Princess placed on him. “May I present to you, Her Royal Highness, Princess Arawyn Nair Gweneira (y/n) Nemontona of Myrddlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is first actual fic that I am writing. I appologize if any characters seem out of place or anything. Updates will probably not be regular because I'm still in the process of writing this and school is a hella lot of work. 
> 
>  
> 
> I totally have no fashion designing bone in my body so like all of my descriptive clothes are pulled from somewhere. This chapter's dress can be found at the link below:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Dalish-Elf-Gown-678369310
> 
> I would like to thank my roommate for helping me edit my work. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
